1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fender attachments or kickstand supports and more particularly pertains to a new motorcycle fender cosmetic enhancement/kickstand support for easily enhancing the appearance of motorcycles and to stabilize parked motorcycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fender attachments or kickstand supports is known in the prior art. More specifically, fender attachments or kickstand supports heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes a kickstand puck where its thickness matches the gap between the frame and isolation pad of a motorcycle floorboard. The two end shapes are formed to match the inside form of the outboard side of a floorboard frame. Another prior art includes a parking accessory for motorcycles has a frame which provides a first compartment for a license plate, and a second compartment behind the first compartment to carry a plate-like kickstand pad which can be removed and placed under the end of the kickstand when it is desired to park the motorcycle. The kickstand pad prevents penetration of the surface on which the motorcycle is resting and consequent loss of upright support of the cycle. Also another prior art includes a Fender cover includes a relatively soft, non-abrasive first layer which is disposed against a fender and an outer cover which is substantially impermeable to grease and other contaminants for protecting a fender while a mechanic works on an engine. The fender cover is held in place on the fender by means of flexible magnetic elements disposed between the two layers. Further another prior art includes a flexible bump protector panel is attachable to the outer surface of an automobile door to prevent its being dented or nicked by the doors of nearby vehicles. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new motorcycle fender cosmetic enhancement/kickstand support.